


I won

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Battle Couple, Blood, Clizzy are cute, Competitive girlfriends, F/F, Fighting demons together, Girlfriends - Freeform, Gore, Ichor, Little Fluff, Parabatai, Sassy, Teasing, Used words to describe killing demons, cheek kiss, competion, f/f love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Clizzy fighting demons together, do I need to say more?





	I won

**Author's Note:**

> New fic for team green!! Battle couple Clizzy it is!! This was just very fun and light to write so I hope you will experience that too!
> 
> TW// blood, gore, slitting demon's throat, slicing demon up, words that describe killing demons, throwing with knifes and seraph blades, choking demon with a whip
> 
> (hope I got every trigger warning, if I missed any message me on here or on twitter @maiaheline)

Izzy jumped up in glee as she slit the throat of her now sixth demon they had encountered, with her trustworthy whip.

“I’m still two points above you, Fray!” she yelled to Clary who stood at the other end of the battlefield, waiting for her rune power to finally create something useful.

“Just you wait!” she heard the redhead yell back. They had been walking back home to their apartment from a thoroughly tough day at the Institute when a hoard of demons had attacked them, throwing the parabatai off their guard. The two hadn’t been parabatai all that long, having spent most of their lives apart without even knowing the other, but the transition hadn’t been hard at all. They already knew each other so well, that getting even closer was practically impossible. But they did gain a few perks, now knowing what the other’s weaknesses were and where they excelled in. It felt nice being that in sync in battle and overall becoming better fighters through the other. 

When the hoard of demons had come running towards them they hadn’t called for backup, of course. Instead they had both groaned as the demons had already started to throw a few hits and had grumpily split up to distract the demons. At times demon hunting could be very boring, very much the same, so Izzy had suggested they’d spice it up somehow. Make it some sort of competition, where one could ask for anything from the other as long as they had killed more demons in battle. Currently Izzy had won 5 hunts and Clary 4, so Clary was of course dying to get even with her better half. They always had each other’s backs and were thoroughly watching each other of course, but this would at least make it seem less boring every day and spice it up a little. It also didn’t help much that both girls were extremely competitive in everything they did. A little game wouldn’t hurt, right?

Izzy looked around the area as more demons had appeared, she threw her whip around, catching some in the process. She kicked the one trying to approach her from behind with her 5-inch boot and beheaded another that had caught on her whip.

“Seven,” she whispered to herself with a smirk. She flipped her dark silky hair to the side, revealing her tired face and her busted lip. She glanced towards Clary where she was holding off the other demons with her kindjals. It sucked her rune power wasn’t more useful in battle as its power would come in waves, but luckily she had become very skilled with the two little swords she liked to use. Izzy turned her head towards the sound of more demons running towards her and sprinted away to where Clary was, knowing that she couldn’t face all of those demons alone.

“So, you come running for my help, huh?” Clary teased as she jumped on the back of one particular disgusting and ugly looking Dahak demon, stabbing it in the back while it cried out in pain. She quickly jumped off as it fell to the ground, banishing it to another realm.

“Who me?” Izzy sassed as she slit one of the heads from a Hydra demon with the seraph blade she had waiting in her thigh holster, just in case she’d ever need it, otherwise known as times like these. Clary was about to say something equally as cocky back, when the other head almost bit Izzy’s hand off. She sprung into action and threw one of her kindjals at him, successfully cutting its head open and freeing Isabelle.

“Clearly you need my help,” Clary chuckled as the demon was banished to its hell dimension. Her kindjal fell to the ground and Izzy picked it up and held it out for her.

“Want this?” she raised her eyebrows and wanted to keep playing this game, if they weren’t again rudely interrupted by one of the more commonly Shax demons.

“If I win this round, you buy me new boots!” Izzy exclaimed as she kicked its head with her heel. She threw her whip around one more time, tying it around the demon’s neck and snapping it off.

“Shit!” Izzy exclaimed as her nail had seemed to break, biting on her busted lip in the process.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Clary pouted childishly as she grabbed her kindjals between her fingers again, ready to start throwing knifes around.

“Oh shut up!” Izzy yelled back and wrapped her whip around her arm again. Standing proud as she looked at her girlfriend fighting off another Shax demon that apparently had crawled up behind them. Disgusting things. This time unfortunately when Clary had sliced open its chest, the demon had exploded right in her face, throwing up all of its ichor on Clary’s red beautiful hair and throwing her back to the ground. She groaned wiping off the goo on her face, almost wanting to whine in disgust, but still keeping it together. Izzy ran over to her, reaching out with her hand, giving it to Clary to pull herself up.

“You okay there?” Izzy smirked as Clary scrunched up her face.

“Fine, just peachy!” Clary exaggerated and clapped her ichor filthy hand on Isabelle’s, holding it tightly as she pulled herself up. “So what’s the count?” Clary asked as she wiped off some of the demon intestines from her pants.

“Eight against seven, it can still go either way babe,” Izzy’s lips tilted up again in that known smirk of hers, knowing Clary couldn’t stand it and would want to do nothing more than push her to the ground and kiss her senseless.

_But_ they were still in battle, only having to kill three more demons if no more would appear. Clary got behind Izzy’s back as they moved in circles, waiting for the demons to finally attack. Izzy had thrown one on the ground in no time and already banished it back to the stuffy corridors of Edom. But Clary wasn’t having it, she wanted to win this round even if it was the last thing she did. She was completely covered in demon ichor, her heel had broken off so she had to throw her shoes off and now Izzy was about to win yet another bet? Nuhuh… not happening. So she grabbed Isabelle’s blade from her thigh holster and threw it like it was a boomerang at the last Ravener demon in sight, successfully banishing it. Only one more demon to go, she thought to herself.

“Hey!” Izzy yelped. “That’s cheating.”

“We don’t have any rules, baby,” Clary smirked and grabbed the stele out of her back pocket, creating the sunlight rune and focusing it on the last demon standing, a Moloch demon at that.

“I’m so done with this!” she yelled in his face as she held her hand in place. “Give me a fucking break!” she screamed at the top of her longs and the demon evaporated in front of them. Giving Clary one more kill than her now angry looking girlfriend. 

“What?” Clary asked her obliviously, but her open lips soon turned into a devilish smirk.

“Cheating!” Izzy pointed out and walked over to where her whip was laying on the ground. “You’re definitely not getting any kisses tonight!” Izzy yelled behind her as she already started heading home from the park.

“But I won!” Clary yelled back and ran after her, not wanting to miss out on any kisses. Once she reached the dark haired beauty though, Izzy had wrapped her arm around her tiny waist and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Happy they were both still alive and breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or kudo!!


End file.
